As a process for producing a resin molded article having a superior surface in its appearance property, there is known a process (for example, JP 2-503077 W and JP 11-207896 A.) comprising the steps of:
(1) thermoforming a laminate, which comprises (a) a transparent or colored acrylic resin layer and (b) a polypropylene resin layer, by a thermoforming method such as a vacuum forming method, to obtain a thermoformed article,
(2) inserting said thermoformed article in a mold so as to face the polypropylene resin layer (b) toward inside of the mold, and
(3) injecting a polypropylene resin into the mold to obtain a resin molded article having a superior surface in its appearance property, which article comprises said thermoformed article and the polypropylene resin substrate bound with each other.
However, the above-mentioned process has a problem that the laminate used in step (1) easily cracks, and as a result, it is difficult to handle the laminate.